


Мысли творца

by Vivisha



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Жаль только, что придуманного обратно не отдумать. Об истоках судьбы Арды Искажённой.





	Мысли творца

**Author's Note:**

> Немного, так сказать, еретично, зато отвечает на многие вопросы. Например, почему, хотя Ауле весьма схож с Мелькором, брат Мелькора, тем не менее, Манвэ. Как получилось, что Мелькор — такой себе вала-всего-понемногу. Почему Эру вообще позволил существовать тому, кто исказит его мир — и почему не обрушился на него так же, как на Майрона, когда тот завладел Нуменором.
> 
> Одним словом, покушаемся на святое.
> 
> P. S. В общеупотребительном литературном русском языке слова «отдумать» не существует, а потому, вводя его в текст, автор волен распоряжаться им по своему усмотрению.

Задумал он сотворить мир, и, чтобы исполнить замысел, стал Негасимым Пламенем облекать свои мысли в жизнь, отпуская их и давая им свободу воли. И первой мыслью был тот, кто на языке детей ещё не созданного мира однажды будет зваться Мелькором. Тот, кто собрал в себе все его представления о будущем творении, тогда не успевшие окончательно обрести чёткую форму. Тот, кому — как предшественнику остальных и как воплощению самой задумки творца — предназначалось делать наброски общей картины, которые идущие после наполнят красками.

Но, посмотрев на судьбу своего первого создания, так далеко и глубоко, как мог только он, творец опечалился. Пока не пройденные пути первой мысли неизменно вели от созидания и гармонии к разрушению и зависти к плодам чужого труда. Ибо она унаследовала от создателя слишком много измышлений о творении как таковом, которые сами по себе обречены обернуться жаждой невозможного, и слишком мало — о тех, кто продолжит и дополнит её труды, и тех, в дар кому будет предназначен сотворённый мир, поскольку и первые, и вторые были в тот момент лишь неясными планами.

Творец сожалел о печальном жребии будущего мира, но не мог безвозвратно уничтожить своё первое, величайшее и неповторимое создание, ведь без него всё творение не обретёт полного блеска. И потому следующая мысль была задумана, чтобы продолжить незавершённые дела первой, а потом уравновесить и, быть может, даже сдержать её разрушительные порывы.

Те, что появились дальше, должны были развивать отдельные аспекты общего великого деяния, контуры которого чертили их предшественники и сам творец. Последними перед песней, предвосхищающей судьбы пока лишь задуманного мира, были меньшие, но ещё более тщательные в деталях создания, предназначенные в помощь остальным.

Замысленное творцом исполнилось, и он наблюдал за плодами трудов своих созданий, скорбя только о том, что есть вещи, недоступные даже ему. И придуманную мысль обратно отдумать невозможно.

_10.12.2019_

**Author's Note:**

> Дискутировать ни о содержании, ни о форме текста я, разнообразия ради, не намерена. Против мнений (в том числе и односложных негативных) и обсуждений, впрочем, не возражаю. На всякий случай попрошу лишь воздержаться от оскорблений в адрес других комментаторов.


End file.
